


Warm Bodies are the Best Combatant for Loneliness

by MedBaySystemWritesThings



Series: The Tale of Vampire Triplets [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Brother/Brother Incest, Loving Brothers, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a bit too loving tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedBaySystemWritesThings/pseuds/MedBaySystemWritesThings
Summary: A few weeks after the twins moved in with Kamski after the death of their mother, Amanda. Nines has pent up stress and Connor is more than willing to help alleviate it.A flashback in which the two fall back into an old habit of comfort.Cannon or not, You decide





	Warm Bodies are the Best Combatant for Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> A note for later in the story, Phasing is the Vampire equivalent of Interfacing! only Vampires with a strong bond and perfect timing can Phase together, and it's not strictly sexual!

Nines looked around the Kamski manor, they had only been there a few weeks, and Nines was having trouble settling down. He had refused to ever leave Connor's side, which wasn't entirely bad for Connor.

The two were around 16 now, and Nines therapist wasn't really working, unlike his libido.  
If anything, it kicked into overdrive and it was making him angry.

Nines didn't have a mate, nor did he have anyone betrothed to him, since he was the head of the clan now. Connor hadn't been mated out, but with the way Connors scent was starting to effect Nines, he didn't think he would ever leave nines side.

Only mates affected other vampires like that.

  
Nines stood up from the dinner table one night, and helped Chloe and her siblings with dishes, like he always did. Connor got an ice cream from the fridge and hugged nines from behind when he was drying off his hands.

"Here, taste" Connor said, putting the ice cream to the others lips, for him to lick at.  
"Good?" Connor asked, taking some licks before Nines just snapped, his pent up stress and anger and scents were too much for his will to handle. He turned around and gripped Connor's jaw tightly in his hand before chasing the taste of the lingering cream treat on his tongue.

Connor didn't pull back from the kiss, in fact, he kissed back. He left the neglected treat on the counter and wrapped his arms around Nines neck "Brother~" He purred when the taller sibling found his hands running down his sides, cupping his ass "Clean that mess up, and meet me in our room" He growled into his ear, licking the shell and walking off like they hadn't had been sucking faces.

  
They had done this sort of thing before a few times in the past, when they were still human, trying to figure out their bodies together (trauma was a tricky thing) But both had agreed not to ever speak of those few incidents ever again.

  
Connor made quick work of the mess, and used his powers to get to that room in under a few seconds.  
He panted a little, he didn't use it very often.

Nines was already half undressed, his hair clean and soft as he finished making their bed. He tried not to think of what would happen if Connor hadn't actually liked what he had done in the kitchen, and started working on some structure of an apology. He was relieved to see Connor actually come, let alone so fast.

"Come, Connor" Nines sat on the bed, welcoming the boy who sat in his lap near instantly. Nines smiled softly and kissed at Connor's chin, nibbling on his jaw and working his way down. He worked to Connor's neck and growled "Get that crop top off, it's such a tease" He hissed as Connor chuckled.

He lifted his bright pink and blue crop top, the word "daddy" Scribbled on it in some sticky sweet font, and Nines went right for his chest, kissing the scars under his pectorals. He made sure to give them love, real love, before going and sucking on his nipples, playing with the little bit of fat left.

Connor let out a loud gasp at the feeling, biting his lip and groaning at his brothers teasing. He pulled back and snarled "hurry up and just fuck me" Connor whiled as Nines reached up and kissed him to distract him, fishing his hand under the others shorts and boxers to massage his ass.

"Then get up and get undressed" He smirked, working off his own clothes.

Connor complied obediently, discarding his laundry to the side and straddled the others hips again, feeling the others hard cock against his plush heat.

"Hnnn, brotherrrr" Connor whined when nines smacked his ass before gripping it.

"Good boy~" Nines teased.

He pulled Connor hips up, rubbing his wet folds and hummed when Connor whimpered.

He slipped his finger past them, and deep inside the other.

"You're so soaked, baby brother~" Nines teased as he fingered him, before pulling his fingers out to suck on them with a smirk.

Connor blushed deeply watching the others display, and lifted his hips even more "P-Please~"

"Hold your horses, con" Nines purred and sunk two fingers in, loving the way Connor whined and squirmed, gripping at the sheets as Nines worked him loose, rubbing that special spot that got Connor to cry out and buck his hips down.

"Please~ Please~" He chanted with a cry as Nines smirked, it was only working him up even more.

"Just a little more, brother" He hummed, working 4 fingers into him before pulling back and licking them clean, before shoving them right back into Connor's mouth as he grabbed a condom and some lube.

He quickly prepared himself when he pulled his hand back, still feeling the ghost of Connor's tongue sucking so eagerly on them and moved their positions so connor was on his back, and Nines was slotted between his legs.

Once he was comfortable and a pillow was shoved under Connors hips, he rubbed against his hole.

"Ready, dear Brother~?"

Connor nodded eagerly and spread his legs more, wrapping them around the others waist.

"Take me~" He purred as Nines pressed in, growling at the tight heat around him.

"God Con, you're always so hot~" He purred and pressed in to the hilt, letting Connor get used to his cock.

Nines waited until Connor was whining and bucking his hips, begging Nines to just move inside him. Nines obliged and started with a rough pace, making Connor scream out and cling to him.

"Nines! Nines!" He cried, Nines nuzzling into his neck before nipping at the skin, leaving hickies all over. Nines slowed down his assault on the others poor internals, and lapped at the rough bites on his neck, enjoying his brothers cries.

"I never understood how Amanda never caught us, you're always so loud" Nines purred in his ear, licking and sucking on the lobe as Connors hands found their way into Nines long hair, he always loved his brothers long silky strands.

"Fuuuuck~ Nines, please" Connor sniffled, he always cried during sex. Nines quickly moved to kiss and lick away his tears, pressing his forehead against the others.

"Phase with me, Connor" He whispered softly as Connor quickly agreed, chanting that short soft spell in time with his brother. Once they were mingled into one, they were in their own little world. nothing but them existed for all they cared.

Feeling each others pleasure amplified to 10, their lips connected at some point and never let go. They felt like one being together, moving together in a perfect rhythm, phasing was something else. One might compare it to two computers connecting, a perfect flow of information, perfect unity.

In this spell, Nines could go through the others memory, everything he knew, what ever. Connor could do the same, but that didn't matter, he just wanted that intimate feeling humans couldn't get. The feeling of being absolutely 1 with someone else.

When they disconnected, who knows. But Connor was close when their mental connections were severed by Nines tossing his head back in ecstasy.

"Brother- Brother!" Connor cried out when Nines reached down to rub him off.

"Cum for me, Connor" He purred softly, a spark reignited in his now focused eyes "Cum around my cock, who owns you?" He growled loudly, wrapping a hand around the others throat as Connor let out a choked out moan.

"Y-you" He whimpered, so close so close so close just a little more.

Nines sped up his thrusting, he was close himself "You know how filthy that is? Loving when your own flesh and blood brother fucks you so good?" Nines smirked, he could feel Connor about to snap "You can't ever get this from any other guy, I love you too much to let you go" He purred as that was the final pull that snapped the string.

Connor came with a loud cry, half choked out by the hand around his throat as he spasmed around Nines, gripping him tight. Nines growled and fucked him the hardest he could, cumming into that condom he was glad he hadn't forgotten.

When he started coming down from his post-orgasm high, he collapsed next to connor after pulling out. He pulled off the condom and tied it off, tossing it into their trash can as he pulled his brother against him, Their legs slotting together as Nines pulled his brother close, holding him tight.

"Nines... Did you mean it?" Connor panted out, enjoying the heat they shared as a blanket was pulled over them.

"Mean what, Connor?"

"That... That you love me?"

"Of course" Nines replied without time to pause "I love you so much, more than anything or anyone else" He whispered into the others soft sweaty hair "I'd sell the world just to hold you against me for eternity" He cooed softly

"I love you too, I don't want to ever leave your side" He whispered.

 

Nines was brought out of his flashback at the sound of chiming church bells, The whispers of "I don't want to ever leave your side" ringing in his mind, his heart breaking in his chest.  


Connor was a liar. 

**Author's Note:**

> A fun note, Back then, Nines had breast length silky hair, worn in loose braids in an elven style!
> 
> Connor was upset the day that Nines shaved off most of it, and cut the rest short in an under buzz cut, faux hawk brushed off to the side
> 
> For reference: https://images.app.goo.gl/qwUrmLhkcfHnVzkw8


End file.
